


On Your Mark

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Agent Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armin is a badass, Assassin Armin, Assassin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Belts, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Gunplay, Guns, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Secret Agent Erwin, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Table Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Winmin - Freeform, Yaoi, dom eren, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Erwin's a top level FBI agent, looking for one of the most deadly assassins that keeps eluding the government's grip.Eren's a hot-headed rookie agent with a score of his own to settle.Will Armin and Levi be able to stay out of the FBI's grasp...and do they really want to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was hungry for some of that 1950s spy shit. 
> 
> You know, trenchcoats and whatnot.
> 
> This was supposed to be just Winmin but turned into an Ereri adventure too. This always happens. One-shots turn to three-shots, which evole into never-ending series.

There was static on the telephone as the dark haired man leaned up against the side of the phone booth. _Agent Broadsword, you're looking for the mark codename 'Lightstrike.' Target is known to be young looking, male, blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skinned._

"You just described half the men here." The man replied, sarcastically. 

_Yes, this is the perfect place for him to hide, unfortunately. A man believed to be Lightstrike was last seen north of you about 15 minutes ago. According to recent intel, he should be right on top of you if he continued his same direction._

The dark haired agent's name was Nile Dok. He waded diligently through the dirty, dingy streets, of the poor town, in a hunt for the famed Lightstrike assassin, who always seemed to elude the government's chase. He was determined to catch this bastard, if he was even real, that is.

The street was occupied by children running home from school, shop keepers selling their wares, and townspeople going to and from in their regular business. 

The agent scanned the crowd, scowling. The street was busy, but everything was just going on as it normally did. This was a boring, small town that smelled like literal horseshit. There was nothing to report. He was beginning to think that this assassin didn't exist in the first place, that he was just the scapegoat for every case that ever went wrong. No one ever saw him, he was a ghost. A fairy tale. No one even had a good description.

The agent sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had been hunting for days, and all the intel had told him the same things. He's right on top of you. But he was nowhere. If he existed, Lightstrike was the invisible man. 

"Oh, I'm very sorry sir!" A high voice said, as a short boy ran directly into Nile who was rubbing his eyes, lost in thought. The boy dropped his school books all over the ground in front of him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Terribly sorry, sir! So sorry!" The boy apologized profusely. 

The agent looked the boy over. He had a large, crooked teeth, and a blush that went from ear to ear. His hair was short and golden, and blue eyes hid behind thick coke bottle glasses. He was wearing torn up, old clothes and looked a little worse for wear. He scraped his books together, while continuing to apologize, and the agent bent to help him pick a few of them up.

"It's not a problem, son. Make sure you do your homework." He said with a smile.

As he handed the books back to the boy, Nile felt a small prick on his finger, like a bug bite of sorts. The boy passed him by, issuing a large wave and a "thank you sir!" as he skipped off into the night.

Nile became dizzy, then dropped to the ground a few seconds later, clutching his chest. His eyes lolled back in his head as his body mimicked the effects of a heart attack. It was seconds later he was dead. Chaos erupted on the sidewalk around him as a group gathered, shaking his body, men buzzing in conversation and women fainting. The familiar sound of an ambulance began in the distance.

The blonde continued to wade through the crowd, away from the disturbance he had caused, fading into the scenery just like he had always done. 

He was everyone, and no one. Everywhere, and nowhere. He was Lightstrike.

He turned a corner and dropped the borrowed schoolbooks off on a park bench, hoping that some kind soul would return them to the child he bought them from. 

He threw his fake glasses and teeth in the trash, before he climbed into a car that slowly pulled up next to him. 

"Is it done?" The silver-eyed man in the front seat asked. 

The blonde nodded a single nod. "It's done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was super excited for this fic, and it kind of got away from me. I wanted it to be set in the past, but then I realized I know absolutely nothing about all that. So forgive my inaccurate war facts. 
> 
> In other news, I finished Fleet Week yesterday and am utterly exhausted. I hope you check it out if you haven't! There are many smuts, which we all love, and also a kitten.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and commenting, as usual <3

"Erwin. I'm sorry. About Nile." A soothing voice said.

The tall, fit blonde man dressed in a cream colored pea coat looked over his shoulder. Standing behind him was a bespectacled brunette woman with a somber look on her face. She was wearing a black dress and had her hair pinned up in a professional updo, and looked from Erwin to the grave in front of him.

"He was a good man. A good agent." Erwin rumbled, looking down at the gravestone.

There was silence between the two co-workers for a moment, until Erwin spoke frustratedly, "God damnit, Hange, why can't we catch this guy? Who is he? Where did he come from? He kills without exception, no loyalty to a government or a group, what does he want?"

"He's a rebel, Erwin. Some people just want to watch the world burn."

The man clenched his fists. "Fuck, that's not good enough. I need answers. No, I need his corpse. In the last six months, he's killed agents from all different governments. He's assassinated world leaders, scientists, and scholars. He's a maniac...like a rabid dog that needs to be put down.

Hange nodded. "That's what everyone says, but no one can catch him. He's a ghost."

A determined look crossed Erwin's face. "I will. I will catch him. I'll end this." Erwin turned swiftly, striding toward the graveyard exit.

"Also what everyone says." Hange murmured, turning on her heel and following Erwin out of the cemetery.

\--

"You'd like to go after Lightstrike?" The bearded man behind the desk reiteterated Erwin's statement.

"Yes, sir."

"It's only been nine days since the loss of Nile. We're planning on putting together a team. I think it'd be best to wait until we have more intel and resources gathered, he's a very dangerous man."

"Sir, I believe that I can catch him. I'm a good agent, and to be honest, I'm more attentive than Nile. Not to mention, we know where he's most likely going to be within the next few days: aboard the 'Serephina.'"

The large man leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Look, Smith, I know that you and Nile were collegues and see how you would want to avenge his death, but Lightstrike--"

"Lightstrike is a plague. He needs to be exterminated. As long as he's alive, the war will never be over. He has enough prowess to stir up global events and keep countries doubting each other, not to mention with the intel and documents he can obtain, then sell to the highest bidder, he could completely influence the course of the war."

For the first time, his superior seemend to listen to him. "Hmm."

"I am right, sir. And I am confident in my skills. I know I can get this bastard."

"Okay." The man sighed. "But take backup."

"Mike?" Erwin asked, furrowing his brows.

"Of course not, I don't want to lose ALL my top agents. I'll get stuck here with only Hange and Mobilit then. Take the kid. The one in lockup right now. Feisty, likes to stab people."

"Shit, are you serious? Eren Jaeger?"

"Yeah, that's right. Jaeger."

Erwin sighed.

\--

Erwin furrowed his brows, as he unhappily strode down to the lockup cells. He got to the small hallway, squeaking open one of the white doors and was greeted by a brunette dressed in a wrinkled navy suit, drawing an obscene picture on the cell wall. He sighed at the sight.

"Jaeger. You're with me."

"Who'er you?" The brunette asked, squinting.

"Erwin Smith. We're going to catch Lightstrike."

\--

A small blonde and a petite raven-haired man stood behind a long, fancy, glass bar, mixing drinks. They were dressed in identical outfits: white shirts and black pants, with small black aprons tied around their waists.

The cruise ship 'Seraphina', which they were on, had left port in New York two days prior, and was on a slow, peaceful voyage across the Atlantic. It rocked back and forth slightly, as the two shook cocktail mixers and politely made smalltalk with the people sitting at the bar.

A tall, grey haired man entered the dimly lit room, on his arm an older women with long hair, colored an unsightly shade of red.

The ravenette turned his back to the guests, bending down to get something out of the refrigerator under the bar.

"That's them." He said to the blonde quietly. "The Baron and Baroness Watercress from Austria. They're the ones that are set to be trading the plans for the nuclear bomb to the Soviets today."

The blonde nodded once as the red-haired woman approached the bar. She leaned up against the bar and looked over the drinks with a bored look on her face.

"Your hair is pretty." The blonde struck up a conversation with a cute smile on his face.

"Well thank you, sweetie." The woman responded, beaming. "My husband told me it was ugly, that asshole. I'm glad someone likes it! What's your name, sweet pea?"

The small man showed a grin as sweet as honey, pulling his shoulder up shyly. "I'm Armin. What's your name? Can I make you a drink?"

"I'm Estonia." She replied with a wink. "And you just make me whatever's your favorite, darling. Aren't you the cutest? My boring husband over there will just have wine." She said, rolling her eyes.

Armin kept the sugary smile plastered on his face. "Well, we do have some great wine. Do you have a preference?"

"Red, sweetheart. And dry. Dry and boring as all hell, like him." She rolled her eyes again, then took his chin between her fingers. "You don't seem boring though. You seem sweet. Are you of age, my love?"

Armin nodded, looking away coyly. "I'm 18." He responded in a shy tone. This was a lie, he was nearly 10 years older than that, however, with his boyish face and lack of facial hair, paired with his stubby golden ponytail, and choppy fringe falling over his cobalt eyes, he could play anywhere between 13 and 30 years old on a good day. He could tell the woman would be into younger men, though, simply by her tone and the way she drank in his puppy dog eyes.

She smiled as she looked him over. "How about you come to my room later tonight, kitten? I can show you a good time."

Armin blushed, his whole face and neck reddening. "Gee ma'am, I don't really think your husband would appreciate that too much."

She just winked flirtatiously, "Don't worry about him, darling. I'm sure he won't be around for much longer. My room's 201, okay? It's a suite with a great view."

She picked up the wine and the Manhattan that Armin had just made, one of the only drinks he knew how to make since he actually wasn't a bartender, and he watched as she went back to her table, sliding gracefully into her seat next to her husband.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" The ravenette whispered, who had watched the whole scene from the other end of the bar.

Armin shrugged. "Well, Levi, I think we were planning on using the 'breaking and entering' tactic as usual, but the 'old creepy lady' routine works strangely, way too often. I can find the plans once I'm in. It will be no problem, as long as the Soviets aren't already in the room. Then things could get complicated."

He nodded. "According to our intel, the Baroness generally keeps the bomb plans stored in one of her hat boxes."

Armin's eyesbrows furrowed. "What's a hat box?"

Levi rolled his eyes. It's exactly what it sounds like. It's a box, for a hat. It shouldn't be hard to find." The ravenette's eyes scanned the room, and suddenly his body flinched as he looked toward the door. "We have a problem."

"What? Name it."

"We've been made."

Armin looked across the room, and entering the room was an amazingly handsome, broad shouldered blonde, and behind him, a younger brunette, with proud, fiery eyes. They were both dressed in well pressed suits, the brunette's charcoal and the blonde's a deep navy.

"Fuck me. That's Erwin Smith." Armin breathed.

"Who?"

"The blonde...they're Americans. FBI. Shit, how did they get here?"

The brunette's eyes settled on the bar, his gaze meeting Levi's. His eyes sparkled, his mouth opening up into a surprised, wide smirk. He pointed, whispering something to Erwin.

"The kid. The brunette with the attitude. He's the one that arrested me two years ago. He knows who I am, and there's word that I've been palling around with Lightstrike, so unless these guys are dumbasses, they'll figure out who you are." Levi's hand closed tightly around a martini glass, snapping the stem in half.

Armin grabbed the smaller man's wrist. "Don't panic. We're on a ship. These are international waters, they can't arrest us here. Technically, our next stop is Berlin, so they wouldn't be able to arrest us there either. We'll be gone before they can put us away. Keep it together."

The two strangers approached the bar and took a seat. "Can I get drinks for you gentlemen?" Armin asked, a professional smile on his face.

"Bourbon, for me." Erwin said with a smile, looking the smaller blonde over curiously. His mind was whirring. _'Lightstrike is here._ _This man matches the description, and according to Eren, this is he. He's not what I expected. What did I expect? A ruthless killer vibe? But I suppose you wouldn't be able to move around undetected with that vibe all the time. He just looks like a regular kid. How old is he, even? 20, maybe? No, he has to be older than that. This can't be him. Look how small he is. He'd never be able to take on a grown man in a fight. Nile even. He's six inches taller than this kid. How'd he put him down so easily?' His_ mind continued to stir as he watched the pleasant looking blonde move back and forth behind the bar.

Eren's eyes didn't leave the serious looking, black haired bartender. He looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen him, small, slender, with a black undercut, sharp features, and perfect, slate colored eyes. He cut straight to the chase. "How's the shoulder, Slate? You look fine as ever." His teal eyes were fiery as he gazed at the older man.

"I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is John." He said flatly.

"Didn't we deport you? How did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be either dead or in a French prison? Or do they not have those?"

"The French do have prisons, of course, they lock up criminals, though, not people accused of bullshit in other countries." Levi replied. "Or so I've heard."

Armin smirked as he poured a short Bourbon for the larger man. "Here you go." He smiled kindly. So what brings you two aboard the 'Seraphina?'"

"Vacation." The older man smiled as he sipped the Bourbon and hummed, enjoying the woody, smoky taste of the brand Armin had picked out for him.

"Vacation, really? I haven't heard that one in a while." The smaller blonde responded with a musical laugh.

"There's a war on, you know. Someone might think you're spies or something." Levi said sarcastically.

"Mmm, wouldn't that be strange." Erwin responded.

"Will this be your first time in Berlin?" Armin kept the conversation going, not exactly sure why, but trying to keep up appearances for the sake of keeping up appearances.

The two at the bar shook their head. "No, unfortunately. And we don't hope to stay there long."

"I heard it was a nice place before the war." Eren murmured.

"Mm. It was." The ravenette responded.

Erwin finished his burbon, throwing a few bills up on the counter while Eren dismounted his stool.

"We're taking you home with us, Levi "Slate" Ackerman and "Lightstrike." You were a lot easier to track down then I thought."

Armin smiled. "It's Armin. My name. Armin Arlert. For personal reference."

"Is that so? Well, Armin, and Levi. We're taking you back to America with us. You'll be tried for your crimes."

Armin smiled. "I suppose you'll have to catch us first."

At that very second the lights in the bar went off, Levi kicking the fusebox under the bar with his heel.

They flickered back on a second later and Armin and Levi had both disappeared.

\--

Levi took off down the hallway one way, and Armin the other. Levi knew the rambunctious teal-eyed detective would soon be on his heels. He stripped off his apron, dropping it to the ground, and went into a small "coat check room" to his right, grabbing a black suit jacket. He had suddenly turned his bartender's outfit into a dinner suit. Perfect. He could go out in the main hall and blend in perfectly.

His gun was tucked into the back of his pants, a small revolver with six bullets. His partner, Armin, generally preferred softer methods: poison, strangulation and blades, which had earned him the name Lightstrike, as many of his victims died without any wounds. He himself preferred to get the job done quickly. A couple bullets were a lot easier than sitting on top of someone strangling them with their own tie.

He strode out of the coat check room and back into the ship's small hallway, looking both ways trying to determine how to get to the main hall. He cursed when he saw the brunette storming down the hallway, gun drawn, a smirk painted across his face.

He backed into the coat room again and pulled out his weapon. Eren wouldn't be able to see him well in here, and he could probably sneak out if given the chance.

The brunette followed him in. "Don't hide, Levi. Come out and play."

Levi's heart beat faster, thinking about the agent. Eren had caught up to him in a bar the last time, and Eren, true to himself, had held a gun to his stomach under the table. "I'm going to kill you in the morning," He whispered. "But tonight, I'll show you what it truly means to be alive."

Eren had made passionate love to him all night, and in the morning awoke to Levi still underneath him, despite his obvious ability to escape. Afterward, with a murmer of apology, Eren drove a knife through Levi's shoulder, giving him enough of a wound to make his arrest believable.

They had deported him to France, and that had been the end of that, until today.

Levi was silent, moving through the coat racks. He had to get out of here. He was on a mission. He had to get the plans for the bomb. That's why he was here.

Suddenly, Eren pushed a group of coats out of the way and was right in front of Levi. "Aha." He smiled.

Levi backed up, turning to dash away when Eren grabbed his hair. "Don't run. Stay awhile. It's just you and me." His whisper was sensual and suggestive, and Levi gulped.

"I have to go, Eren." He returned, calling the agent by his first name. "The Soviets are going to get their hands some plans tonight. It's important and dangerous information on how to build a nuclear weapon. We have to get it before they do."

Eren's eyes narrowed in thought. "We'll get it. It's not like they can go anywhere, we're in the middle of the Atlantic. We have some time." He pushed Levi up against the wall, putting his gun to the smaller man's lips. "Get on your knees."

Levi fell to his knees, dropping his weapon, Eren kicking it off to the side. He was an assassin. He had killed hundreds of people all over the world. But somehow, he turned to jello around Eren. He wanted to obey him. He HAD to.

The brunette slipped the barrel of the gun into Levi's wanting mouth. The barrel was cold and tasted metallic and bitter in his mouth, and Eren smiled. "Suck."

Levi gripped his own sleeves, sucking and licking the barrel obediently, his tongue flicking around and inside it, catching the taste of gunpowder, iron and a subtle aftertaste of blood.

Eren pushed it down his throat deeper. It was a small revolver, but the taller man slid the barrel in and out of his partner's mouth suggestively, saliva covering his lips as he reached out to grab Eren's thighs.

"Good." The younger man cooed. "Do you want the real thing?" He asked, pulling the barrel all the way out, then pushing it back down his throat again.

Levi's face tinged pink as he nodded, the gun still in his mouth, making Eren smile devilishly. "What do you say, then?

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please let me suck you off." The man on his knees blushed. He was on a mission. This wasn't supposed to be happening. His head was spinning. But Eren was here. He wanted him. He needed him.

Eren smiled as he put his gun up on a high shelf and undid his belt buckle, sliding his leather belt out of the loops. Crouching down, he said, "Give me your hands" to the elder man, who willingly put his hands behind his back, allowing his wrists to be bound by the leather belt tightly, remaining on his knees.

Eren stood again, towering over the smaller man. He tilted Levi's chin up, catching his obedient, steel stare in his own swimming mediteranian gaze. "So beautiful. God, Levi. You're perfect like this, on your knees for me. I can't wait to watch you eat my cum." He pushed his pants and underwear down past his thighs, pulling out his long, uncut cock, which was hard and already weeping from the tip.

Levi whined a small almost cute whine as he saw the long member being offered to him.

"Do you want this, Levi?" Eren asked, still holding the smaller man's ivory chin between his fingers.

"Yes. Please." He gasped.

The taller man smiled, running his cock first over the elder man's cheeks, smearing precum across his face, then dragging it across his lips, giving him a taste, making him moan a breathy "Eren..."

"You're such a cumslut, aren't you, Levi. So hungry for my release. Is your hole dripping for me? Do you want me inside of you again, like I was on that night?"

Levi blushed again, looking away, Eren's tip smearing milky precum on his cheek.

The younger man grabbed hold of the ravenette's chin roughly. "Don't look away from me." He said, his teal eyes blazing as they stared into Levi's.

"I want you." the smaller man trembled.

"Good." Eren grinned, grasping the ravenette's locks. "Then be a good boy for me." He slid the tip of his cock between the smaller man's lips, giving him a bit of time to adjust to the feel of his thick, lengthy cock in his mouth. He began sliding in with short, shallow snaps of his hips, shoving half of his length down he smaller man's throat. A few moments later, he began thrusting harder and rougher, shoving his whole, ten inch member down Levi's wet, warm throat, tears springing to the smaller man's eyes as he choked with every thrust.

"Aah, God, Levi. Your mouth is so amazing." Eren gasped as Levi tried hard to lick and suck and swallow, but eventually just gave up, allowing Eren to fuck his face, abusing his throat, as tears ran down his cheeks and saliva strings hung from his chin.

"So perfect. I love your face like this, Levi. I wish you could see it. Your lips all pink, tears on your cheeks. And I'm not even close to done with you yet."

He pulled out a bit, thrusting a little more shallow, then dove in deeper again, loving the sound of Levi choking, and seeing the tears and drool run down his face, dripping onto his slacks, unable to stop them as his hands were bound behind him.

"Aah. I'm coming Levi. I'm going to cum in your mouth, is that okay?"

Levi hummed and nodded, and Eren twisted his fingers in his ink-colored strands and came, his warm ropes of cum shooting down the smaller man's throat as he leaned over the kneeling, trembling man and moaned at the beautiful scene.

"Mmm. Oh. Levi." The younger man groaned as he dropped do the floor, looking over the ravenette, who before had looked so calm and cool, and now was crying and falling to pieces.

"You did so good, Levi." Eren cooed almost kindly as he yanked his pants down more, then grabbed the smaller man, wiping the tears and drool from his face, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll give you your reward now."

Eren yanked the smaller man's pants and underwear down and sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall. He leaned Levi up against his chest, and with his saliva coated fingers, he gently fingered his partner open while whispering sweet words in his ear. "Levi. You look so beautiful like this. All tied up like a gift just for me. I want to be the only one who ever sees you like this, okay?" The dark-haired man nodded, quaking in Eren's arms and letting out short gasps as the taller man moved his fingers inside of him. "I'll make you feel good again, Levi. Just like I did that night. I think about it all the time. I'll never be with anyone else other than you. I thought I'd never see you again."

He slowly slid Levi down on his cock, still dripping from the smaller man's saliva. The ravenette let out precious, choked moans as the larger man held him in his lap, cradling him in his arms and sliding him up and down on his large member.

"Aah--Eren..." He gasped.

"Mmhmm? Am I going to fast?"

Levi threw his head back, beads of sweat and small tears running down his face and neck. "No. 's...so good..."

The taller man smiled as he slowly gyrated his hips, lifting and dropping the smaller man down into his lap. "I'm glad, Levi."

Levi was letting out slow, consistant moans of Eren's name. The brunette loved hearing it. He didn't know when he would be able to hear him say his name again. "Harder...Eren..." He choked.

The larger man smiled, and changed position a little, pistoning his hips harder as he dropped the ravenette down onto his lap, his cock hitting directly onto the smaller man's prostate. "Aaah! Eren! Eren!" He screamed out, his whole body jerking.

"Is that the place you like it, Lee?"

"Eren, please...more!"

Eren worked the smaller man's prostate harder, shoving two of his fingers into his mouth in an attempt to muffle his amazing choked sobs and moans.

"MMM, REN...AAH!"

Eren could tell by the way his small body was shaking that he didn't have much left in him, so he quickly unbuttoned his own shirt with one hand. He wanted it. Levi's cum on him.

A couple seconds later the smaller man came, shooting his white, thick seed across Eren's chest and neck, sending it dripping down his abs and almost onto his pants, Eren catching some on his fingers, licking it off with a "mmm".

He continued pounding, Levi letting out high pitched whines at the overstimulation, until Eren came again, shooting his second load deep inside of the smaller man.

Levi was asleep on Eren's cum soak chest seconds later, and Eren kissed his lover's head repeatedly, running his fingers through his dark hair.

\--

The ravenette awoke a few hours later. He had been asleep on the coatroom floor, comfortable and warm on a small pile of coats.

At first he thought he had had some sort of strange dream, until he noticed the red marks around his wrists, and realized he was dressed in a suit that was a little too big for him. A charcoal suit jacket was draped over him, keeping him warm, and it had a familiar, musky scent. Eren.

A note was tucked in the front pocket of the jacket. Levi unfolded it, then actually blushed, hiding himself in the jacket, inhaling the scent deeply. He looked at the scrawl on the note again.

'Catch You Later', was all it said.

\--

Armin dropped the fourth corpse onto the bed. Blood was spattered all over his white top, and he looked more than a little suspicious.

He had planned on a simple poisoning or strangulation, but walking into the room in the middle of the bomb plans being exchanged had made him have to resort to more drastic measures. He dropped the iron horse statue he had just bashed the last man's head in with on the ground, and reached down, touching the bullet wound in his side. "Well, fuck." He whispered.

However, despite the setbacks, he had accomplished their mission. He picked up the weapon plans from on the table, which were now soaked with blood.

That very second, the door behind him squeaked open, and Erwin came in, gun outstretched. He looked around the room.

"Did you do all this?" He asked, disgustedly.

Armin looked around the room, It was sprayed with blood, everyone was dead, and he was holding secret plans.

"No." He said sarcastically. "The killer just ran out that door. If you hurry, you might be able to catch him."

Erwin squinted at him. "You're lying.

"Yes I did this, who else would have?"

Erwin advanced, looking over the room. He identified all four bodies. "These are two highly trained Soviet special operatives. How did you kill them both? And these are very important diplomats, The Baron and Baroness Watercress. Good, innocent people. You murdered them."

He looked at the plans in Armin's hand. "What are those?"

"Nothing important." Armin said flippantly. "Just plans on how to build a nuclear weapon."

Erwin held out his hand. "Give me the plans. Now."

The smaller man sighed. "It's hilarious, you know, you people." He held up the blood spattered blueprints. "Terrorists around the world buy and sell plans, weapons, and secrets. But once they are in the hands of the government, then they're not dangerous anymore. Have you ever considered that maybe your government could be dangerous? Look at these diplomats, that you're saying are important, and "good, innocent people". Here they are, selling bomb blueprints to the enemy. That doesn't bother you?"

Erwin chewed his lip. "You're the same as them. You take these secret documents and plans and sell them to the highest bidder, do you not?"

Armin chortled, pulling a lighter out of his pocket. With his eyes locked with Erwin's he started the bomb plans on fire.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Erwin yelled.

Armin let the whole document burn, throwing the burnt paper on the bed with the corpses.

"Your friend Nile was an international arms dealer, did you know that? He has trafficked millions of dollars worth of arms and ammunition to terrorists all over the world."

"You're lying." Erwin said, pointing his gun at Armin.

Armin removed his hand from his side, Erwin seeing for the first time the blood pouring out, staining down the side of his white button up and slacks.

"I'm already dying. But you can shoot me again if it will make your balls feel bigger. That's what your government wants, right? To wipe me off the map?"

Erwin stalled, lowering his weapon a bit.

"A lot of things people do are just for money, Erwin Smith. Money is more important than human lives. I don't have any loyalty. To a flag, or a country, or a cause. I just want to make the world a better place."

"So what, so every single person you've killed was a 'bad' person? Who's to determine that? You? Doesn't murder and destruction of property make you a bad person?"

Armin laughed. "Yes, I'd suppose so. And one day I'll get mine from someone with the same beliefs as me I suppose. Anyway, I'd love to sit here and discuss ethics with you, but I'm actually dying. Here's this though, Erwin. Some people are content to follow orders no matter the cause. I wasn't though. Hope you're not either."

Armin slumped down beside the table, holding his gunshot wound, and Erwin approached him, kneeling over the small man, who appeared to be at death's door.

A small smirk appeared on Armin's face. The blonde's knee came up, knocking the gun out of the larger man's hand and sending it skittering across the floor. He was instantly wrapping his legs around the larger man, flipping him over and pinning him to the ground, straddling his chest. He held a sharp piece of a broken wine glass pointed to the man's throat.

"Just kidding. This is a tiny wound. I've survived worse." Armin said. Erwin tried to move, but Armin kept him pinned to the ground by the threat of getting his throat slit.

"Hear me, Erwin Smith. Your government is not your friend. Don't trust them."

"I know you're just saying that to get inside my head, Lightstrike."

"You're a dedicated agent, Smith. I appreciate that. I hope maybe one day your government will be as dedicated to you as you are to them."

He slid his fingers into Erwin's golden locks with one hand, the other hand still holding the sharp instrument at his throat. He moved his face to the larger man's, their lips colliding, he kissing the older man deeply. Erwin resisted at first, but then began to slowly give in, sucking and licking the younger man's lips, his tongue exploring the smaller man's mouth.

"Aah...stop." Erwin murmured, as he continued to mingle his tongue with Armin's.

The larger man began to feel his arms and legs getting heavier, and Armin threw the broken glass to the side, putting his other hand against Erwin's neck, kissing him deeper as their lips moved against one another, Erwin's body slowly becoming paralyzed.

"What did you do to me?" He gasped, as the smaller blonde rubbed his nose against the larger man's then kissed behind his ear and down his neck. He was planning on only kissing him once, using the formula on his lips to paralyze him and put him to sleep. But he couldn't stop. He was addicted to the taste and the feeling.

"Don't worry. It's nothing permanent, I promise." Armin whispered, soothingly. "I actually like you. It'd be a shame to kill you. You seem like one of the good ones."

He moved his lips back to Erwin's, his fingers brushing through his golden hair as the elder man sucked on the smaller blonde's bottom lip, their tongues tangling.

Erwin's eyelids were getting heavy, and and Armin ran his finger gently down the elder man's face. "Sweet dreams, Erwin." He whispered, offering him a soft kiss on the corner of the mouth.

In a few seconds Erwin was unconscious, knocked out by the special chapstick applied to Armin's lips. It had originally been for the baroness, but he was in no way sad he didn't have to use it for her.

He ran his fingers through Erwin's hair, watching him sleep peacefully.

"I'm sure we'll meet again soon." Armin whispered, giving one last sweet kiss to his temple before disappearing, just like he always did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a three shot but I'm going to have to spread it out to a four. I didn't want to have two sex scenes in one chapter.

Nine Months Later, England

"God damnit. Why is the meeting taking place here, of all places?" Levi cursed as he waded through the lively crowd in the spacious event hall. 

The hall was bright white, and round like an opera hall, with a high, domed ceiling with a golden chandelier hanging from the center. There were pillars parallel down the hall on both sides, and small white lights twisted up the tall columns. The whole room was decked out in Christmas colors, with evergreen boughs giving the room a delicious holiday scent, and red velvet bows and golden tinsel hung all about the hall. 

One large Christmas trees stood in the center of the enormous room, decorated with large silver and gold baubles. Underneath the tree, pouring out around onto the floor, stacked and piled excessively, were countless gifts adressed to guests at the party. 

"There's a lot going on tonight. No one will notice a few guests unaccounted for. It's the perfect place for a meeting." Armin answered him, even though Levi already knew the reasoning, he just wanted to gripe about the crowd, and noise, and attire, and everything else. 

The event was 'Her Magesty's Annual Christmas Ball', and at the holiday event, it was told that the weaponized Nipah virus would be passed from the scientist, Fred Winters, on to the buyer, a unfriendly looking Russian named Sven Wulf. 

Armin and Levi's goal was to intercept the scientist before he met with the Russians and eliminate him and the virus. It didn't seem like a hard task, a party was the perfect place to blend in, for their adversaries, but also for themselves. Not to mention, the theme was masquerade. Everyone was dressed to the nine's in tuxedos, flowing gowns and gaudy masks, perfect for hiding their identities. 

Armin's mask was navy blue, matching his dark blue tie and vest that went well under his light grey tuxedo. Three small diamonds sat in the corner of his navy mask, giving it a little sparkle, but other than that it was simple and light.

Levi's mask was black with a silver outline, matching the silver in his eyes. He wore a black tuxedo and slim silver tie.

They were at the party as the young Prince of Winchester and his bodyguard, Earl. Levi was playing the part of the Prince on account of his height, which the elder man objected to on multiple occassions.

Nevertheless, they had made it into the party without a hitch, now just had to track their mark. 

"There. Look. That's him." Armin said, grasping Levi's arm and swiveling him toward the staircase. 

They saw a stocky, balding man going up the main flight of stairs, flanked on either side by two identically dressed men, both wearing black and white suits and boring white masks. 

"Lets go." 

They followed the scientist up the stairs, and peeked around the corner to see where he had gone. He had entered a small sitting room, and was standing in front of a group of men, as if giving a presentation. 

Without much discussion, Levi barged into the room, Armin following. 

"Hello." He said boldly, introducing himself as the Prince of Winchester. 

The men laughed a little, and made jokes about the young man wanting to be involved in older men's business, but it being rude to interrupt. 

He was invited to sit, however, and Armin stood behind him silently, as was a bodyguard's job.

The scientist began speaking again, discussing "the item" and "the price" and Levi sat, nodding as if he knew what they were talking about, like a boy would, making the men chuckle. 

The stocky man held up a small vile, filled with a clear, green liquid. Levi stood, acting curious, and reached for the vile, a small syringe coming out of his sleeve to prick the elder man. Just before the needle entered the man's skin, however, Levi's hand was pushed away roughly by a waiter that clumsily tripped, falling over his arm and crashing into the coffee table. 

"You idiot!" One of the men yelled, as the dark-haired waiter smashed through the glass coffee table onto the floor, the vile flying out of the scientist's hand and shattering on the tile, the green liquid splashing across the floor. 

"Very sorry, sirs. I must have tripped." The waiter said, getting up and brushing himself off. He looked over his shoulder at Levi, then Armin, and the two immediatly recognized the voice and face. 

Eren Jaeger. 

The familiar FBI agent gave them an undeterminable look, and Levi cast a flippant glance over his shoulder at Armin and said, "Bodyguard, go get a towel and help this miscreant clean this up."

Armin knew that was code for, "Get the fuck out of here."

"Yes, sir." Armin said, exiting the room. 

The weaponized virus had been destroyed, and he trusted that Levi would be just fine. He could handle himself. However, if the FBI was there, then they needed to work quickly. There were probably other agents--

In the middle of his train of thought, he felt a large hand wrap around his mouth, and he was yanked up against a strong, muscular body, and was being dragged backward out of the hallway, into a conference room, then into a wide, out of place mahogany wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room. 

"Shh, shh. Armin. Don't struggle." The voice whispered soothingly. He wasn't sure if he was more relaxed or less, hearing the man use his name. Very few people in the world knew his actual name, because most people didn't live long enough to find out. In this case, the voice could only belong to one person. 

He threw his elbow back, trying to hit the larger blonde in the ribs, but Erwin caught it, moving his hand down to around the blonde's throat and grabbing both of his small arms in his other long hand, pinning his wrists together easily. 

"Shh. Don't panic. Please listen." Erwin's voice was soft and sensual against Armin's ear. The older man had control of his whole body, holding his throat tightly, his wrists, and trapping his frame tightly against his own. The small wardrobe was dimly lit, the only light coming in was shining through the slanting, overlapping slats in the wardrobe's louvered doors.

Erwin's thumb gently rubbed the side of Armin's throat as he constricted Armin's airflow just slightly, enough to make the blonde let out a quiet, sinful moan. 

The taller man quickly released his grip on Armin's throat, embarrassed, resting his hand instead across the blonde's mouth again, his fingers running over his lips. 

"Tonight was a set up. Everyone in that room you were just in is MI6. As soon as you killed the scientist, they were going to arrest you and Levi immediately."

Armin furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head no.

"No what?" He asked, releasing his grip on Armin's mouth just enough for him to speak.

"Why wouldn't they arrest us before we killed him?"

"Because," Erwin said, burying his face in Armin's soft hair, "They can't arrest you here without cause since you're not citizens." 

"That's not the real scientist then, I'm guessing." Armin figured. "They wouldn't put him in harm's way like that." 

"No, that's not the real scientist. He's a death row inmate from a nearby prision. The real scientist died three days ago, however MI6 was confident that the intel wouldn't be leaked, so they kept the plan, sure you would come. And here you are."

"What? What happened to the scientist? And the virus?" 

"Gone. I put two bullets in the back of Winter's head, destroyed the vile and burned his lab to the ground. "

Armin was taken aback. "What? You did? So you've gone rogue now?"

Erwin shook his head. "I'm still in the FBI. I've just taken up a second job."

"So you're a double agent." 

"Not sure if I would call it that. I'm not working for anyone else. I just want to make the world a better place." He said, using Armin's line from the first time they had met.

"Why'd you save us?" 

"I need to take you back to the FBI. You're a wanted man." 

"Oh." 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they're good to you." 

Armin shrugged. "I told you, it would happen one day, didn't I? Someone like me would take me in. I kind of hoped it would be you."

Erwin breathed a short laugh thought his nose. There were suddenly noises out in the hallway, and Erwin gently put his hand back around Armin's throat, whispering, "Shh now." 

The door opened and a group of men entered, talking loudly. A loud noise just to the side of them made Erwin jump, and made the grip around Armin's throat tighten. He bit his bottom lip, doing his bet to stifle a moan. 

He had always been embarrassed about his asphyxiation kink. He wasn't sure if that was one of the reasons he strangled people to death, but all he knew was that if he died, he hope he went out that way. 

Erwin shifted behind Armin, his pants getting tight at the smaller man's trembling. He squeezed the blonde's throat, harder this time, and Armin's head lolled back against his chest, his mouth falling open. Erwin could feel the boy's heartbeat racing through the thick arteries on his neck, and the smaller man let out another barely audible groan. 

Erwin released Armin's wrists, and one hand automatically flew to his own mouth, where he bit down on his hand. With the other hand he began to palm his growing erection.

"Armin...what..." Erwin began, but was himself getting turned on by the boy's lust filled eyes, which were still surrounded by his diamond studded mask, his fringe falling messily over it, framing his face in a breathtaking way. He rubbing himself while looking needily up at Erwin, begging him to continue. 

Erwin yanked the younger man back against himself, pressing their bodies together. Even through the fabric of their clothes, Armin could feel Erwin's thick, hardening cock laying between his small, pert cheeks. The taller man squeezed the smaller blonde's neck again, drinking in the sight of the beautiful younger man against him, and Armin's cobalt eyes slid shut as he rested his head against Erwin. 

The smaller man's hands were suddenly unbuckling his own belt and dropping his pants and boxers to his knees. The pleasure was overwhelming, feeling Erwin's warm hands on him. He had no idea what he was doing. This man was about to arrest him. He was trapped in a wardrobe. There was a meeting just outside the doors, if they made any excessive noise, the men outside would hear them. Something about that made everything so much more arousing.

Armin's pants fell all the way to the ground and he began to needily jerk his erection while Erwin squeezed his throat tightly, rubbing the pad of his thumb up and down the side of his throat in a soothing gesture, almost to tell him he wasn't in any real danger. Pure, electric pleasure shot through the younger man, who had been so contained moments earlier, but now had become a completely different person, absolutely shameless. All he cared about was his release. 

It was driving Erwin wild, seeing him in such a state. He unbuckled his own belt clumsily with one hand, pushing his pants and underwear down to his thighs, as he parted Armin's small butt cheeks, sliding his large cock up and down in between them.

Armin bit down on his hand so hard at Erwin's rutting against him that he was sure he would bleed. The feeling of the larger man's thick, long cock sliding up and down teasingly between his small cheeks, nudging against his hole was driving him crazy.

Erwin was maintaining a constant grip on Armin's throat now, and continued to rut against his back while he wrapped one hand around his front, joining his hand with Armin's to jerk his small, needy cock. Armin let out a whimper as his knees buckled, unable to put up with Erwin teasing him from the back and front. The larger man let out a soft laugh, pulling Armin back up to his feet, as his warm breath ruffled the petite man's golden hair. 

He wanted so much to whisper in the smaller blonde's ear, but he tried to keep quiet. He had so much to say. He wanted to call him filthy. And kinky. And tell him what an amazing, small, smooth body he had, and how much he suddenly, absolutely needed to fuck it, fill it full of his cum. He needed to make him scream, and cry out his name, until he was a sobbing, drooling mess, cumming and shaking in his arms.

Since the last time they had met nearly a year ago, Erwin had only thought of Armin. How strong he was, the passionate way he talked, the determined way his eyebrows furrowed when he spoke about what he believed in. Now, having him in his arms like this was literally a dream come true.

He lifted his hand away from Armin's member, which was leaking precum down the younger man's hand, dripping onto the floor. He felt his own slick sliding down his cock, and smearing inside Armin's small ass. 

He kept his other hand clenching around Armin's throat while he lifted four of his fingers to his own mouth, running his tongue around them. This was a bad idea. Really bad. Like could get them killed, bad. But he needed it. He needed to be inside Armin, right now.

He pulled his saliva-coated fingers from his mouth and slowly began inserting one finger into the smaller blonde's hole. Armin's whole body jerked, his head flying back and his mouth opening, no sound exiting as his breath was choked away by Erwin's large hand. 

"Sshh. Sshh." Erwin whispered, running his thumb softly over Armin's bottom lip. "It's okay. Just relax." He slid his one large finger in and around the man's small, wet heat. It was pulsing and needy, and Erwin's cock was heavy and dripping thick, pearly liquid as he thought about the tight, small hole squeezing and fluttering, and what it would feel like around his member. 

He groaned quietly at the thought, and slipped a second finger in beside the first, massaging and pressing against the tight, warm walls. 

Armin's knees buckled again, and Erwin slowly lowered him on the floor of the wardrobe, positioning himself above the smaller man, continuing to scissor and curl his fingers, Armin's body jerking and his chest heaving as he bit into his fist. 

Erwin brushed the blonde fringe out of Armin's eyes, running his finger over the navy-colored mask, then across Armin's chin and sweet, pink lips, uttering a awe-inspired "oh my god" as he looked at the beautiful man underneath him.

He continued to stretch him carefully, throwing the smaller man's legs over his shoulders. He began to squeeze Armin's throat again, while he slowly slipped a third digit into him along side the other two.

He fingered the younger blonde carefully, accidently brushing against his prostate. Armin's entire body quaked, and his head flew back, Erwin barely catching it with his wide palm before it would have cracked loudly against the wardrobe floor. He stilled his movement, making sure they hadn't been heard, and then he continued, sliding three fingers in and out of the younger man, Armin's whole body shaking under him, his hands reaching up and digging into the larger blonde's arms.

The fourth finger was the hardest, Armin's hips arching up and a small, worried whine escaping from between his slightly parted lips. Erwin's large fingers moved slowly inside of him, pressing and stretching him out, opening him up large enough for his thick, needy member. 

Armin's dick was red and needing attention by the time Erwin slipped his fingers out. He whimpered a bit at the loss of stimulation, but Erwin wasn't finished with him. 

The larger man carefully spit on his hand and lubed up his member, before wrapping one hand around Armin's thin hip, and the other around the back of his head, tearing out the elastic holding back his small ponytail, and tangling his long fingers in his fine, golden locks. He began to push himself into the smaller man, and Armin arched again at the unexpected pain and pleasure, clawing at Erwin's clothed back.

Erwin pushed in at a snails pace, pulling slowly back out, then sliding back, allowing Armin to adjust to his enormous length and girth. He had soon worked himself fully inside of the smaller man, their hips pressed together. The younger blonde was letting out small, short pants, his teeth biting into his lower lip, trying to hold in his whines. The elder man moved closer in toward Armin, and whispered softly in his ear. "Ssshh. It's okay. I promise I can make you feel good."

The smaller man just hummed back a "Mmm", his eyes fogged over in desire. 

Erwin carefully began to slide out, then back in at a consistant pace, opening the blonde's mouth with his fingers and latching their lips together, kissing him deeply and roughly, swallowing the sweet escaping moans. 

He began to snap his hips a little faster, but the first hard thrust rocked the wardrobe, and so he decided to go slower again. 

'We can go fast and hard another time' He said to himself, as he rolled his hips, slowly thrusting in and pulling out of the smaller man. Armin tore at him, digging his fingernails into the back of his neck and biting his lips, sucking the larger man's tongue in passionate kisses filled with white-hot need.

Erwin hummed in pleasure, looking at the beautiful, small man under him who was tearing into his large body with his fingernails. He moved his hand back to the younger man's throat again and squeezed as hard as he could, wanting to drive the man to orgasm. He needed see the face he made when he came. 

Armin moaned, a little too loudly, then clawed at the hand around his throat. Erwin released his grip, afraid he had hurt the smaller man, and Armin let out a short gasp. "Please stop. Please. I'll cum..."

The older blonde growled, a primal, needy rumble from his chest, watching the smaller man pant and writhe underneath him. He leaned down and kissed him on the sweaty forehead just above his mask, before pulling out, and flipping him over on his stomach. 

Erwin slid back into him quickly, his hand hastily wrapping around Armin's body to clamp over his mouth. 

Erwin thrust into him roughly, Armin moaning delicious, hungry moans into Erwin's hand, which held Armin's face so tight, his fingernails were carving cresent shapes into the smaller man's soft cheek. 

The larger blonde kissed the back of Armin's neck, and reaching his other hand around he jerked Armin's small cock, pulling a sharp yelp out of the man, thankfully muffling it with his hand. 

He jerked him and pounded into him, Armin trembling, his fingers clawing against the wardrobe floor for purchase. 

"Cum for me, Armin. Don't fight it." Erwin cooed softly, as he gently tugged the blonde's cock, working his member against the man's prostate, delicious, hot desire rocketing through the smaller man's body. 

Armin gasped, and with one last muffled moan of 'Erwin' , his whole body shook, splattering streams of cum over the wardrobe floor. 

He saw white, blinded by the pleasure as he passed out, nearly hitting the floor, Erwin wrapping his strong arms around him to save him from falling face-first in his own cum. 

With one last thrust and a hard bite of his own lip, Erwin finished inside smaller man, holding the petite, sleeping figure and watching his cum slide out of him with a soft, giddy smile. 

\--

Armin was still in a bit of a daze when Erwin loaded him onto the private jet. He had ended up carrying him out of the party, no questions asked by anyone, but many judgmental looks as the large blonde strode off with the seemingly unconscious smaller man in his arms. 

As he heard handcuffs clicking he finally, groggily, shook free of the fog, seeing Levi beside him, handcuffed to the seat next to him, and Erwin and Eren sitting in the seats across from them. 

"For Christ's sake, Erwin." Eren said, squinting at his partner. "You nearly fucked him to death. Looks like he finally came back to us, though." 

Armin let out one short cough. "I'm okay." He squeaked. 

Erwin looked him over. "Sorry." He mumbled. "For what I did. If I hurt you." 

A blush blossomed on Armin's cheeks. "It's fine. It was good. Really good. Like fuck. Really good. Shit. I mean it's good. We're good. We're cool. Things are good. Alright. Alright?" He stuttered out awkwardly. 

Eren and Levi's eyes met, Eren shooting a 'give me a break' eye roll to his lover. "Okay, we get it. We get it, everything's fine." Eren sniggered. 

"So this is it?" Levi asked with a tug at his handcuff as the plane accelerated down the runway. "You're going to be the ones that put us away? They'll probably torture us and do all sorts of terrible things to us, you know." Levi said. "I'll have you know, Armin and I won't do well in prison." 

Erwin let out a belly laugh. "I think the men in prison would have to worry about you, is more like it. But don't worry. No one's going to prison. At least not today." 

"Wait, what?" Armin asked, still a little groggy from having his brain fucked out by Erwin. 

"We'll have to take you to the FBI. So you may get tugged around a little." The blonde said, resting one ankle comfortably on the opposite knee while he sat. 

"But, we need your help with something." Eren finished. 

"What?" Armin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You want us to help you with an FBI case, and then you're going to let us off?" 

"Not precisely. It's...well, we have evidence," Eren said, slapping a file down on the table between them "That the FBI is working with a number of smugglers and drug lords to bring weapons and drugs into the United States. Nile was the main point of contact, but its still going on inside. It needs to be stopped."

"So what? Call the police?" Levi suggested, dryly.

Erwin laughed. "These are the police. You don't arrest people like this. These are high ranking FBI officials. They're above the law. And they'll continue to destroy people's lives with the product they're bringing in unless they're stopped. We need you."

Armin smiled. "So you want us to put them down for you." 

Eren shrugged. "We're just trying to make the world a better place."

Levi and Armin smiled. "Count us in." 

\--


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWS: NOT AN UPDATE

Hi everyone. I hate updates that aren't updates, and here I am doing one!!

I just wanted to let you know that I will be finishing this work, and 'My Money's On The Kid' and my other unfinished pieces.

I'm going through some unexpected tough life events, my husband of three years decided to ditch me for some other chick with nice legs, so I'm going through some rough stuff with finding a place to live, signing paperwork, and however the heck you shop for car insurance.

So anyway, that's why I haven't been around, but I'll be back as soon as I get all settled into my new place and get this all worked out. Thank you guys for sticking around, writing is my passion and I love that you read my works and enjoy them! It means so much to me!

Foxx <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends. I had a bit of time today so I thought I'd finish this one up, I hate having unfinished works on my docket. 
> 
> I'll be back as soon as I can to work on my bigger pieces, but hopefully I can send some more one-shots your way every now and then.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love and support in this rough time in my life, you're amazing and I love the A03 community so much.

"Get in there." Erwin said roughly, pushing Armin with a gentle hand into the FBI's holding cell. 

The large door with iron bars clanged shut behind him, and Armin looked at the agent through the bars. "Where's my partner?"

"Still in interrogation. Not like it matters, since neither of you have long to live." He jeered, putting on a show for the other inmate in the holding cell, should he report the incident. 

"This jail cell can't hold me, pig." Armin said, the slur hilariously out of character. 

"It can and will, Lightstrike. I told you I'd find you." He pulled a taser out of his pocket and murmured a soft "back up" to Armin, who backed away from the bar, Erwin zapping the air in between them. 

"Let that be a lesson to you, criminal. There's more where that came from." He turned and strode out of the room, a small smile on both he and Armin's lips. 

\--

"Eren, Eren..." Levi whimpered, as the agent pinned him against the wall in the private interrogation room, his handcuffed wrists looped around the brunette's neck and his dress shirt from the party open, the taller man holding him so his feet were off the ground, while he suckled and bit at his nipples. Levi's head was thrown back against the wall and tears were forming in his eyes at the taller man's teasing. 

"Aah, Levi." He murmured back, his tongue sliding from one nipple to the other. 

"Eren, please stop. Please. It feels too good." The ravenette whimpered.

"Mmmm, yeah?" The agent grinned. "Are you gonna cum in your pants? I would love to see you absolutely make a mess of yourself from me just playing with you like this. You have such a slutty body, Lee." He purred, and the smaller man moaned. 

Eren put the elder man's feet to the ground, yanking his bottoms down. His member was rock hard and nearly purple, sticky with precum that was leaking down his legs. 

The younger man shivered. "Mmm. Lee." He cooed, his hand massaging the smaller man's balls. So reactive to my touches. I love it. You were made just for me." 

Levi whined, and Eren leaned forward, licking the leaking precum off the elder man's member as more dripped out at the sensation, his body keening, and the ravenette letting put a loud, wanton moan. 

"Shhh, Lee." Eren teased. "This would be a precarious position to be found in, would it not? It's frowned upon for FBI agents to be sucking off their prisoners, you know." 

Levi pressed his lips together, throwing his head back as the younger man pulled his smaller cock into his mouth, licking, sucking and swallowing, the small man quivering underneath him, his knees knocking together under Eren's long, talented tongue. 

"Eren...I'm..." 

Eren nodded, and Levi groaned while his load splashed down his lover's throat, his fingers tangling in Eren's chocolate strands. 

"Aah." Eren hummed, sucking Levi dry. "Mmm, that was fast. You taste so good. Now, lets get you where you're supposed to be, love. We do have things to do today." He grinned, pulling Levi's pants up for him while he still quivered, and giving him a soft kiss to the lips.

\-- 

Armin dropped his cellmate's body to the ground, looking at Levi in the cell across from him. 

"He'll be fine. He's a nice guy. I wouldn't really kill him. He's just here for tax fraud."

Levi shrugged. "Ready?" 

The blonde yanked his cellmate's belt off of his body and snapped the buckle off of it, using the pointed middle piece to jimmy the lock open. 

His cell door squeaked open with a smile, and he threw the buckle across the hallway to Levi, who did the same. 

"Easy as pie." Levi smirked. "Sometimes the oldest ways are the easiest." 

The two sneaked up a back stairwell, splitting up to search for the six people in Erwin and Levi's file. 

They were easy to find. Levi slit the throat of the first man in his office, silently and swiftly, while Armin strangled a taller man while he stood at a urinal. 

The third man was found eating lunch in the cafeteria, and Levi strolled by and dropped an arsenic tablet in his drink, watching his head smack onto the table dead, before he had even left the room. 

The final three were all in a conference together, and Levi said he would deal with it, while Armin ran down a small stairwell into a passageway to find the money, drugs, intel and weapons. He found a safe full of the contraband, and used the flint he had brought, and a product called Quickstart, to start the whole thing blazing. 

Levi entered the conference hall where the three last marks were going to be, then realized he had arrived early. He did the first thing that he could thing of, which was invariably the wrong decision. 

He jumped up on the table, sitting with his legs spread and unbuttoning his shirt. When the three men came in a few moments later, Levi was sitting on the table on display, and the books fell from the first man's hands as he looked over Levi's delicious body. 

"Like what you see, big boy?" Levi asked, hating the words coming out of his mouth as he addressed the older man who looked a little like Santa. 

The older man hummed his approval, swiftly approaching the smaller man, grabbing his shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders forcefully, digging his teeth into the beautiful, ivory muscle. 

"Ah, haha." The small man laughed. "If you want to play, you have to pay, first." 

"I'll send Sandra in accounting over with a check." The man said as he continued to nuzzle his face into Levi's chest. 

The two other men approached, running their hands up Levi's body and across his fine legs appreciatively. "Mmm, I'm not even gay but I wouldn't mind a piece of this." One purred, yanking Levi's fly open and palming his flaccid member. 

The old man leaned in to kiss Levi, and was greeted by a knife in his gut. The man looked down at the small blade, then up at Levi, who shrugged. "Sorry." 

His body flopped to the ground, and the two other men retreated with surprised looks on their faces, drawing their weapons. 

Levi pushed himself off the table with a spring, wrapping his legs around one of the men's heads, snapping his neck with his thighs as he twisted, landing gracefully on his feet. The other man gaped at him and then took two shots with his gun, Levi hitting the floor, grabbing the other man's weapon and putting a bullet between the third man's eyes. 

Armin entered the room, smoke billowing after him as the building began to fill up with the smoke from the room Armin had set on fire. 

"Come on, we gotta go." 

Armin grabbed a small side table and then winding up, threw it at the window. They were a couple stories up, but had jumped from higher before. They threw themselves out of the window, rolling as they hit the ground, then getting up and running as smoke billowed out of the building and alarms rang. 

A few blocks down they hid inside an abandon warehouse. It was dark and grimy, and hid inside a hole they had dug earlier, covering themselves up with bricks and sheet metal. They heard sirens passing and people yelling, and the door burst open, agents searching the room. Eventually the sounds died down as the search for them moved on to a different area. 

What seemed like hours later, the bricks and metal were lifted off the top of their secret hiding place, and Eren and Erwin were there. 

"Found you." Erwin smiled as they helped the two dirtied and tired assassins out of their hole. 

Erwin rubbed his hand down Armin's back gently, as Eren wrapped Levi in a hug. "You guys did well." 

The elder blonde handed Armin the keys to a car, and they all stared at each other for a few moments, not saying much. "I guess we'll catch you later, yeah?" Erwin finally whispered, as planted a long, sweet kiss to Armin's lips, the brunette embracing Levi simultaneously. "Yeah. For real next time." He winked. 

\-- 

Haiti, 2 Years Later 

Armin and Levi bounded from roof to roof, crashing through the terracotta shingles, snapping the cheap plastic sheeting, and tearing through the clothes lines hanging out to dry. 

The smaller blonde tossed a look over his shoulder, and his mouth opened up a large, toothy grin as he saw the familiar blonde agent just a rooftop behind him. He was getting faster for sure, he used to never be able to stay on his tail like this. 

The brunette was down below, zig-zagging through the side streets and alleyways, knowing that they wouldn't be able to stay in the sky forever. He was probably the smartest one of them all. 

Levi and Armin reached the end of the row of buildings, a busy street cutting them off from any more available roofs. Levi grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and threw it over a power line, using it to zip line down to the ground, then roll quickly and continue running. Armin swung off of a metal street sign, propelling himself through a glass second-story window across the street, into a home where a poorly dressed woman was making dinner. 

They continued on their chase. The sun was setting outside and Armin's lungs ached. Levi was much more wiry and athletic than him, and he had to say he loved watching Eren chase him, he was like a hungry rabid wolf. Erwin wasn't athletic when he chased after him, but he was determined and smart, which was as or even more dangerous. 

The blonde assassin got out on the busy street and looked both ways, scanning for the blonde agent, before shooting off down an alleyway, looking behind him. The larger man wasn't there, which was definitely disconcerting. He always had to have him in his sights, its when he lost him that he knew he was in trouble. 

He shot a glance to the side, and Eren was nearly on top of Levi, his hand reaching out, brushing against his white tee shirt, but Levi leaned forward, eluding him. He was running toward a bridge, and knowing Levi, he was aiming to take a straight dive into the murky water below. 

There was a noise to Armin's side and Erwin came into his peripheral vision like a train and crashed into him, knocking him to the dusty ground, the two of them skidding about two feet across the dirty, crowded street, natives turning and looking at the two blondes in worry and annoyance. Armin squirmed, but Erwin flipped him over, cuffing his hands behind his back. 

"Gotcha." He smiled. 

Levi continued to run for the bridge, so close to eluding the wild-eyed brunette behind him. He finally reached it, climbed up on the ledge and looked down below him, and jumped. 

He was mid-spring in his flight off the bridge when two arms roughly grabbed him, yanking him away from the danger and back onto the ground in a thud and tangle of arms and legs. 

"You're mine, now." Eren said as he smiled devilishly, holding a thrashing Levi to the ground with his knee, buckling a pair of handcuffs tightly around his wrists. 

\-- 

A few moments later they were thrown up against the sides of an elevator, wildly making out with their partners as an elevator slowly took them to one of the upper floors of a small, simple hotel. 

It's been too long." Erwin gasped as he chewed on Armin's bottom lip, hoisting him up against the wall, the blonde wrapping his legs around the larger man as the agent tore at his shirt, already beginning to undress him in the elevator.

"I know." Armin panted, their fiery kiss continuing, Armin's hands tangling tightly in the elder man's hair. 

"I think you guys are slowing down, you know? It took us less time to catch you today." Eren smirked, his long arms wrapped around Levi, fondling his small butt as he rolled his hips into his, Levi leaving small kiss marks on Eren's shoulder. 

Levi hummed. "To be fair, we don't run much. We generally employ the 'hiding in plain sight' technique to avoid the 'running for your life issue." 

Eren smiled, nuzzling into Levi's ebony hair. "Yeah, well, as long as you run fast enough to not get caught by anyone except us. That's all that matters." 

The elevator dinged open and Armin led the way, dragging Erwin down the hallway, Eren and Levi following. They unlocked a hotel room, entering a small white door Erwin had to duck to enter. There was a queen sized bed, a TV, table, chair and a bathroom. It was simple and small, but clean and tidy which was what mattered the most. 

They all started by stripping and squeezing into the small shower to wash off the dirt and grime from their chase. The room filled up with the soft smell of vanilla shampoo and body wash, and the small shower pushed their bodies together, making them want each other more as they cleaned themselves. 

Erwin and Armin were out of the shower first, Erwin wrapping his arms around the smaller assassin's waist and throwing him, wet and naked, onto the bed. 

Armin giggled as Erwin manhandled him around, flipping him over into doggy style, and then grabbing his tiny butt, which sloped up into a thin waist, appearing almost heart shaped upside down in a perfect, beautiful way. 

His tongue immediately slid between the smaller man's cheeks, playing with his hole, licking prodding and sucking at it with an obscene noise. 

Armin let out a loud moan, which this time Erwin didn't muffle. He loved Armin's sweet voice, and the perfect sounds that he made. 

He continued his licking and slurping while Eren carried Levi out of the bathroom, completely naked and wet and bent him over the table. He began to finger him open with one hand while grasping his hair and kissing his neck with the other. 

"Eren...not...the table..." Levi groaned as Eren fingered him. 

The brunette grabbed the smaller man by his damp, dark locks and forced him up on the table on his hands and knees, then climbed up after him. Levi's cock was dripping wet, creamy liquid down onto the surface of the table and Eren smiled. "Lee, we both know that cum is your favorite thing to eat though." 

"Aah, Eren..." Levi moaned. 

Eren continued to finger Levi open roughly while Armin's moans and screams filled the air, Erwin's tongue sliding around inside of him. "Aaah! Erwin, AAaah!!" 

"Is that so good, love?" Erwin purred, and Armin gasped, mouth open. 

Armin nodded as he watched his partner panting on the table Eren slowly sliding into him, breathy, short pants coming from his thin, chapped lips. 

"Aah! Eren...Mmm...Eren..." Eren gripped Levi's hips roughly, kissing down his back gently as he rolled his hips into the smaller man's. 

"Do you like the way I feel inside of you, Lee?" Eren cooed. 

"Yessss." Levi moaned, as Eren wrapped one hand around, pinching Levi's nipples. 

Look at how you're dripping for me, Lee. So slutty. I love your body so much." 

"Aah...Eren..." Levi's body shook as Eren bit into his back, snapping his hips into him, knowing his body, the things he loved, just how to drive him absolutely crazy. 

"Look at how Eren's fucking Levi so good, Armin." Erwin cooed. 

"Mmm, so sexy. I love the way their bodies fit together." The words dripped off Armin's tongue sensually. 

Erwin growled his agreement, then grabbed Armin and bent him over his knee. "You shouldn't run away from me, you know that, right?" 

"I'm sorry. So sorry. Please, I won't do it again." Armin feigned an apology.

"I don't believe you, love. That's what you said last time. Now I have to punish you." 

Armin's body trembled in excitement. "Please..." 

Erwin's large palm came down across Armin's small butt in a heavy smack, making Armin shout out. "Aaah!" 

"Mmm. That's one. Count them for me." He sald, laying another hard slap across Armin's other cheek, a red handprint materializing. 

"Aaah! Two, Three...Four.." He counted as Erwin's merciless spankings rained down on him, tears streaming down his face and his cock rock hard and dripping at the teasing. 

"Good...good boy. So filthy. Look how hard it's made you." Erwin purred as he continued to spank him, Armin yelling out the number. 

Eren and Levi watched, open mouthed as Erwin spanked the much smaller man, Armin's cum dripping freely down onto Erwin's leg underneath him. 

"So..." Levi began to say. 

"Mmm. So beautiful." Eren finished. "I want to see Erwin destroy Armin's body. I never get tired of watching it." He breathed. 

Eren flipped Levi over, wrapping his legs around his waist and sliding back into him gently, Levi's hands tangling in his hair and his head lolling back in pleasure. Erwin finished Armin's round of spankings, and the smaller blonde was dripping and hard, small whimpers coming from his pouty pink lips. 

"Can I come now? Please?" Armin begged. 

"Mmm." Erwin responded. "I want you to ride me." He grabbed Armin and worked him open a bit more, before gently sliding him down inch by inch on his thick, slightly curved member, Armin letting out breathy moans and gasps of the larger man's name. 

He was perched on top of the elder man, and began to rock his talented hips, riding him, his precum leaking onto Erwin's stomach. 

Eren and Levi were both panting, small whines issuing from Levi's mouth, as they watched the smaller man take the agent's long, thick cock, riding him, eyes half lidded in pleasure and awe. 

Erwin gripped Armin's waist, slightly bouncing him, giving him a hand, and every bounce Armin would scream out, enjoying the feeling of Erwin sliding in and out of him. 

Levi came to the sound of Armin's breathy screams and moans, ejaculating all over his own chest, and Eren followed shortly afterward, finishing inside of him. He pulled out, and gently held Levi close, kissing him softly and murmuring sweetly to him while they continued to watch Erwin bounce Armin up and down, the smaller blonde screaming out the agent's name. 

"Aah! Erwin! More! Please!!" 

Erwin flipped them over into a new position, not pulling out. He laid Armin on his back, pushing his legs straight up in the air, crossing his ankles, and began to slam into him while he positioned himself on his knees. 

The unique position made Armin scream out even more. Erwin's one hand gripped the smaller man's crossed ankles, and, his other hand reaching up and gripped the assassin's throat, choking him. 

Armin's back arched in pleasure, his hand flying above him to grip the slats in the headboard while Erwin fucked him, gripping his throat and his ankles bruisingly hard. 

"Do you like that, love? When I choke you like this? You're such a deviant, you know that?" 

Armin hummed, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. He let out a choked, broken groan, and thrust his hips up, as if asking for Erwin to play with him. 

"No, I want you to cum just from this." Erwin smiled, squeezing his throat even harder, adjusting his hips a little more so he was slamming perfectly into the spot Armin loved. 

The smaller man let out another gasp as Erwin rocked his hips with his thrust, and squeezed harder. "Come for me, love. I want to see it." 

Seconds later, white streams of cum splashed all over the smaller blonde's chest, across his nipples and pooling in his cute bellybutton. Erwin pulled out and jerked himself, his release spattering on the smaller blonde's body as well, mixing with his, running down his sides and sliding down his collarbone and thin, cut hip bones. The blonde's eyes were closed in ecstasy, and Erwin let out a small, exhausted breath. 

\-- 

The next morning came, and Eren awoke, still naked, next to Erwin in bed. They had all cozied up and fallen asleep on the only bed in the room, like they had done so many times before. 

Embedded to the headboard was a knife, holding up a note. Eren stirred, and saw it first, yanking it off, then he roused Erwin with a grin. 

There were only three words written on it, it had become a joke, a message, and a promise. 

'Catch us later?' was written in Levi's perfect cursive writing.

Erwin let out a short laugh as he looked at it, gazing at the two names signed at the bottom. 

"Always." Eren said, his head falling back onto the pillows.

"For real next time." Erwin added, a sleepy smile on his face.


End file.
